The First Maximal
by optoclaw
Summary: Left a lone as a sparkling a young female Predicon is found and brought into the kind and gentle arms of Optimus Prime. But there was something else different about her that Optimus could sense, other than the fact of her being his adopted daughter. Rated T for possible cursing every other word.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Autobots, take the energon back to base," I ordered solemly. It always broke my spark to extinguish the spark of others for the sake of peace, as it did to the others. My team liquified and carried what was left of the mine that the Decepticon's had dug quickly yet carefully as I watched, maintaining a post as look out. The last cart was wheeled by and and I soon began to follow, but my audios had picked up on a strange sound. Halting just in front of the Ground Bridge I listened closer the sounds gradually escalating in volume, emanating from the mine.

"Ratchet, I will be back shortly. There is something I must take care of before i return," I had told Ratchet over the communications link. "When i am in need of a Ground bridge i will re-send for one."

"Yes Optimus," was my reply. I withdrew my Ion Displacement cannons and walked into the now stripped mine. It took my optics a while to adjust to the darkness of the soon to be abandoned mine, however my audio receptors were what was leading me through the intricate cave system. The closer I got the louder the sounds became and the more distinctive they were. Eventually I made my way to what could have been perceived as a dead end had it not been for what sounded like the wails of a sparkling on the other side if the smooth rock. From what i could tell the wall was pretty thick, so I activated my weapons and began to blast away at the rock until I had busted through. What meet my the site of my optics on the other side shocked me.

"By the All-Spark," I gasped as i removed my battle mask, deactivated my weapons, and stepped forward to examine the helpless life form that lay in front of me in an open Insecticon stasis pod. There was a small glint of a blue flash as I caught site of the device that lay face down on the ground in front of the stasis pod. I picked it up and turned it over in my servo's, a time lock. Looking at the sparkling again I picked it up and began to gently rock and coo to it so as to quiet the little one. "I promise with all my spark to keep you safe." My optics landed on what looked to be an ancient red piece of cloth that looked to be what the humans would refer to as a cape or cloak. The very first thought that passed through my processor was to wrap the sparkling in it and bring it back to base.

"Optimus Prime to Ratchet, I am in need of a ground bridge," I said in a hushed voice as the young one's blue optics dimmed as it slowly fell into recharge.

"Are you surrounded?" Was my reply.

"No, I am not in trouble my old friend." I turned around when i heard the familiar sounds of the Ground Bridge activating behind me and slowly walked through. As soon as I was through Ratchet came up to me.

"Now that you are back Optimus I must tend to your wounds." I would advise that you speak quieter Ratchet."

"And why is that?"

"Because old friend, you might wake her up," I told him quietly as I adjusted my arms so that the team could get a clear look at the face of the young femme lying in my arms still wrapped in the cloak that I had found her with.

"By the All-Spark. Optimus, where in the name of Cybertron did you find a sparkling?" Ratchet asked in a hushed baffled tone. by now the entire team had Gathered around me.

"Aw, she's so cute," Cliff Jumper exclaimed in a small voice, which for him was quite an accomplishment.

"Believe it or not but I had found her inside of an Insecticon stasis pod."

"Why would this cute little thing be in one of those nasty things pods?" Arcee asked.

"Who care's 'Cee, as long as we keep little miss adorable away from huge mean Megatron she should be fine," Bulkhead spoke, yet again quite an accomplishment. Ratchet activated his built in scanner and I took that as a sign to peel back the cloak. When he finished scanning over her and began checking the results he hummed in what sounded like approval and relief.

"Being in the stasis pod thankfully kept her energon levels from dropping. But once she wakes the first thing we give her is energon." I nodded my approval. "And now it is time for your injuries to be mended," He declared. Cliff Jumper held out his arms offering to hold her until I was done with my repairs silently. However when I passed her off to the much smaller mech she started to cry. He tried his best to comfort her the way he had been taught before giving up and passing her to Bulkhead, then Bulkhead to BumbleBee who in turn passed her off to Arcee. Even Ratchet tried to calm the screaming child, but to no avail. Eventually he lowered her to lay right next to me so as to continue on with his work on my repairs which is when she ceased her much louder wails and resorted to whimpers. When my repairs were complete and i picked her up any and all sounds that emanated from her vocals ceased. Her blue optics dimmed and she immediately fell into recharge.

"Well I'll be," Ratchet began. "Optimus seems to be more able to calm a sparkling even though this is the first time that he has held one."

"We have to give her a name you know," Arcee Stated. I looked at her main body design and took in all of the features. She seemed to have a beast mode instead of the normal car or jet. What made me so sure was that she had the head of what the humans would call a dragon as her chest plate, protrusions on her back that looked to be able to stretch into wings, claws that looked to be just as sharp(if not sharper) as Starscream's, and her helm looked as if it had the head of a dragon swallowing it. So I made up my mind right then and there.

"We will call her Solar Wing."

"Why Solar wing?" Cliff Jumper asked.

"If you had looked at her features well enough you would be able to see that she cannot transform into either a ground or air based vehicle. She looks as if she could transform into what humans refer to as dragons, and very well may be the spawn of a Predicon that Shockwave had cloned during the war for Cybertron. Plus with the way her the light reflects off of her armor sometimes it is as if her plating is mimicking that of a solar panel."

"Then Solar Wing it is," Ratchet agreed. "But there still is one problem that remains, who is the child going to bond with since it's parents have more than likely off-lined by now?" At that everyone turned to look at me.

"Why are..."

"Optimus, think about it. You only knew the spark- Solar wing no more than a minute or two longer than us, yet she would not let us get close enough to her to get properly acquainted. Apparently she senses something in you that she does not sense in us. You must be Solar Wings adoptive sire. There is no doubt about it." I looked down at the little one in which I cradled in my arms. I could feel her small spark beat in rhythm to mine. I smiled and she opened her eyes and reached for my face.

"Then it is settled."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MUST READ BEFORE CONTINUEING! MY NEW WEBSITE!: the link is also on my profile.

"Ugh," I groaned as Solar Wing decided that it was time to wake me up yet again. Checking my internal chronometer I couldn't help but smile at how she always wakes me up at exactly midnight. She had been doing this for the past three days, three days that I have spent trying to juggle the duties of a Prime and the duties of being a father. The very night in which I had found her was when I decided that I should create the parental/creation bond needed for me to truly become her adoptive father. However I had not considered how hard having a sparkling to take care of was. But there is some luck behind it all however, the Decepticon's activity has been lowering as of late.

"Hush young one, everything is alright. There is nothing to fear," I cooed to Solar wing after picking her out of her crib and holding her up to my chest so that she could sense my spark beat. Over the past couple of days we had witnessed her original silver paint job slowly starting to fade and be replaced into a mainly black color scheme with red and grey highlights. We have yet to see her get along with someone other than me, so Ratchet has quite the handful when I am gone. In order to remedy this, the team decided that every once in a while I will hand the sparkling to one of them and slowly put distance in between myself and Solar Wing. This strategy to get her to be comfortable with the others has been working so far. The only time she cried out to me or reached out to me in real life or through the bond was when I had went too far on the first day. When we were implying this tactic to get her used to the unfamiliarity of everyone we all noticed how Arcee was the one that she connected with the fastest. Once she was asleep again I put her back down and walked back over to my berth, and despite my alertness fell back into recharge instantly.

"Optimus, it's time to get up," A familiar female voice said in a hushed tone. I on lined one optic and looked over to my left to see Arcee bent over my berth staring at my face.

"What time is it," I questioned forgetting about my internal clock.

"It's almost 30 minutes past six," she answered.

"Let me recharge a little while longer," I told her.

"In the afternoon," she said. I was sitting up in my berth faster than I thought was possible. I frowned at Arcee when I checked my internal clock just to see that it was half past six in the morning.

"Arcee that is not a funny joke."

"It is when a sparkling tends to wake you up at midnight, every night, right on the dot."

"You are not the one has become the adoptive parental unit," I said as I swung my legs off of the berth. I rubbed my optics before walking over to Solar Wing's crib and picking her up. She was cute while still asleep. After picking up the sparkling we headed out of the door and into the main room, where the rest of the team was waiting for us.

"That's odd," Ratchet started. "Usually we are stuck waking the lot of you up," Ratchet said waving his hand at everyone but him and I. I felt movement in my arms and looked down to see that Solar Wing had awoken. She was reaching for someone or something over towards Ratchet. I looked up to where her small clawed servos were reaching and saw an energon cube lying on Ratchet's work station. By now he had noticed and got out a small energon cube for her.

"I will feed her Optimus, you just get your energon." I nodded before handing Solar Wing to the old medic and heading off to the energon storage bay. "It isn't back there," he called before I had left the room. I turned around and he nodded his head in the direction of his work station.

I walked over, picked up the cube, and slowly began to drink it. Every once and a while I would take small glances towards Ratchet and Solar Wing. I had no idea why I would, but for some reason whenever Solar Wing was not in my arms I would constantly worry about. Apparently my being a father was growing faster on me then I had expected.

Four Years Later…

"Solar Wing, where are you sweet spark?" I called. "This isn't funny! You are worrying sire!" Just calling for her was no use. She didn't want to come out of her hiding place. On any other day she would come when I called, however today was slightly different. We had the entire base running about looking for because Ratchet needed to give her a check-up, and if there is one thing that all younglings have in common it is their fear of needles.

"Come out sweet spark, I promise that it will only take a couple of minutes!"

"No!" was my reply. I was close, but not close enough. Our job was made even harder because she had found out how to block our bond. How she did I will never know. As I continued to walk I heard what sounded like someone crawling through… how in the All-Spark did she get into the air ducts?

"Optimus to Ratchet," I said through the comm. Link to the medic, who was also looking for Solar Wing.

_"Have you found her yet?"_ he questioned.

"No I have not, but I do believe that I know where she is hiding."

_"Is she in your shared quarters?"_

"No, our quarters do not run throughout the base like a certain ventilation system."

_"How did that little pain in the tail-pipe get into the air ducts?!"_ he exclaimed into the comm. Link.

"I do not know old friend," I answered truthfully. I then activated the public comm. "Autobots, we need the slimmest one of us here to do a very important job."

_"That would be Arcee boss bot,"_ Cliff Jumper said before Arcee spoke up.

_"What do you need Optimus?"_

"How well do you think you can fit into the vents?"

_"The vents, as in air vents?"_

"Yes," I answered shortly.

_"How did she get into the vents?!"_ Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Neither Ratchet nor I know the answer to that question."

_"How about we take a different approach to this?"_ Bulkhead questioned.

"And what would this new approach be?"

_"Offer her a treat, and if she doesn't answer then we send Arcee into the vents."_ That was actually a great idea.

"Solar Wing, if you do not come out of the vent's right now you will not get a treat." No answer. Time for plan B. "Three… two…"

"Wait!"

"Nice job Bulkhead." I watched all of the vents that I could see wondering which one she was going to come out of. There was tapping on my leg and I looked down to see Solar Wing standing next to me. How she learned to be so quiet is beyond me. "How did you sneak up on sire like that Solar Wing?" She smiled and gave her answer.

"From 'atching you an watchet." I smiled at how she made mispronouncing words sound cute at her young age. Knowing that I still had to make her do something that she did not want to do I picked her up and started the long walk down the hall, all the way rubbing her back struts comfortingly. "Do I still get a treat?" she asked looking up at me with hopeful optics.

I smiled and said "I promised you a treat if you would come out of your hiding place and do your check up willingly didn't I?" She smiled and hugged my neck.

"What is my treat?"

"That is a surprise my little sweat-spark." I began to smile when she gave her fake pout. It also made me glad that we would be able to raise her in a somewhat peaceful environment because we have been having fewer and fewer conflicts with the Decepticons as of late. I hope that this peace lasts for another millennia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ugh, monitor duty, by far one of the worst jobs on base," I complained. While I was stuck at base everyone else was out scouting for energon and other things. But it wasn't a total drag because every once in a while…

-Are you there sweet-spark?-

-Still here, still bored. How's it freezing dad?- I returned through the bond.

-It is quite cold, but I can manage for a little while longer.- After he said that I felt a little bit of surprise wash over the bond. –On second thought switch Ratchet and I.- Smiling, I opened up a comm. link to Ratchet to notify him of the switch about to take place.

"It's hard to see that Solar Wing has grown up, isn't it Optimus?" Ratchet asked on his way out.

"Indeed it is old friend." Another hour of boredom passed before Arcee came over the public comm. link, panic was evident in her voice.

_"The 'Cons are back, Cliff might be neck deep in scrap."_ When I heard that come from her vocals the Ground Bridge was active in mere seconds. Once I had sent them to Uncle Cliff's location I began to pace around the room nervously. For 15 excruciating minutes I had to wait until the request for a return Ground Bridge came through.

"Where's Cliff Jumper, how is he?" I asked after running up to them. Then I looked over to Arcee. She was sad. "Arcee, where is Uncle Cliff?" I asked as my voice cracked a bit.

"He… he's…" She then looked up at me with an evil grin. I didn't understand until I felt a sudden weight on my back that nearly caused me to fall over.

"And how's my favorite youngling?" Cliff asked me.

"Arcee, that was NOT funny, and both of you are cruel. I thought that Cliff had died," I yelled as I threw Cliff Jumper Off of my back.

"Hey! Watch it, I was just kicked around, a lot." That's when I finally turned around and got a good look at him. He was dented, scratched up, and missing one of his horns that he thinks are his trademark.

"Oh my god, Uncle Cliff what happened?!" I screamed mortified.

"Long story short, the gang got there just in time to keep the 'Cons from kidnapping me. Unfortunately we lost the energon deposit that I had found," he said solemly.

"Who cares about the energon, just as long as you are still alive." I smiled to further emphasize my happiness about him being alive.

"Aw, give your favorite uncle a hug!" he exclaimed as I walked over to him and hugged him gently.

"Hey, I thought that I was your favorite uncle," Bulkhead complained. I then walked over to him and hugged him.

"You're both my favorite uncle's."

"See Cliff, I'm the favorite."

"No, I am," he said to Bulkhead. _'Ugh, here were go again,'_ I thought. Just when they were about to get into a fight over whose the better uncle again I heard one simple word. The most feared one to come out of a certain bot's mouth from what I heard of the stories that the team told me and from personal experience.

"Wrench," Ratchet warned. The three of us ducked for cover, Uncle Cliff under Ratchet's desk, Bulkhead for the med-bay, and me for the rafters. "Arcee, I may need you to help me get Solar Wing down from the rafters."

"You got her up there Ratchet, you can get her down. I'm going out for a drive," She said before transforming and leaving the base.

"I'll give you a box of Energon goodies'," he offered.

"3," I countered.

"2."

"4."

"3."

"5."

"4."

"6."

"Ugh, 7 boxes of Energon goodies. Now do we have a deal?" I thought about it for a few seconds before answering in a gangster like voice.

"Show me the goods."

I watched as he walked over to his personal sweet's cabinet at his desk and unlocked it before taking out seven small boxes of the delicious treat and opening every single one to show me. Satisfied, I extended my wings and used them to keep from damaging the floor as I descended from the rafters. When I was on the ground I folded my wings back into their proper places on my back and closed all of the boxes before picking them up and heading for my room. Just as I was about to walk by dad he held out his arm in front of me. I looked up at him with questioning blue optics.

"You are not to eat all of them tonight, is that clear?" he ordered with a fatherly tone.

"Half a box?" I asked hopefully. Then he did something that I didn't think that he would do. He opened the top box and stole one of my goodies!

"Yes, but I will check to see that there is still a half box left of this one." He then closed the box after steeling another one. I continued to look at him with fake sad optics.

"You stole my goodies." Dad chuckled before patting my helm.

"Half a box, then chores." I groaned before walking to my room. Just like dad told me I ate half a box of my spoils and then did my chores. By that time I had worked off the energy rush that I had gotten and fell asleep while listening to my music.

"Go away," I groaned as I lightly swatted at the person who was trying to shake me awake.

"You crashed because of an energy rush didn't you?" Bumblebee asked as I finally gave up on recharge.

"Yeah, hang on. How did you get into my room?!" I exclaimed. He pointed behind him to the giant red and blue mech that I knew as my father. He smiled in greeting. "You do realize that I'll find a way to get you back for this, don't you?"

"I am your father, and I expect no less. But remember this, I still have enough authority to take away your music shall you do something that could be deemed 'to far'."

"Darn, that takes away the pink paint prank," I said playfully before standing up and walking out of my room. "I'm going to go out and try to get better at flying," I told dad.

"Be back by 1:30."

"Okay, see ya later Bee," I said as I waved to the yellow and black scout.

"See ya later," he waved back. I walked into the main room and then to Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet, can you bridge me somewhere so that I won't get spotted by any humans or Decepticons?"

"Are you wanting to get in more self-flying lessons?" he asked.

"Yeah, I already told dad and he told me to be back by 1:30."

"Alright, I will make sure to bridge you back at 1:30 so as you will not be late and get a chewing out from Optimus."

"Thanks Ratchet." I then turned to the Ground Bridge and waited for Ratchet to put in some quadrants that he thought would be best for me to go to. When I walked through I wasn't surprised to find that it was the usual spot. I Transformed into my dragon form and started to beat my wings hard enough to lift me off of the ground. It's hard to say how long I am because we never measured that, I am as tall as Arcee in this form (from head to floor), and instead of my normal blue optics in this form they are amber. So, I have four hours to kill huh?

Four Hours Later…

-Solar Wing, it's time to come back to base.- dad said through the bond.

-Alright, tell Ratchet to open the Ground Bridge.- I landed and reverted to my main bipedal form and walked through the ground bridge.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" I jumped into the rafters in surprise and looked around the main room looking for the possible human. When I heard the snickering I looked over to Uncle Cliff and Uncle Bulkhead who were trying not to laugh. Cliff then pulled out a tape recorder and played back the same thing I heard.

"Ha, ha, very funny Uncle Cliff." They both started to laugh just then and in between their fits of laughter they tried to say something. Once they had finished laughing and calmed down enough Uncle Cliff said, "We thought so," before falling into another fit of laughter. I heard the familiar sounds of Arcee's and Bumblebee's engines coming down the main ramp and watched as they came in… with humans? I turned to Uncle Cliff and Uncle Bulk and mouthed 'let's see how long it takes them to notice'. They nodded their agreement.

"I thought there were two," I heard Ratchet say, so I turned towards them.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply," Arcee quipped back. She then looked at me and I put a finger over my lip components to signal silence and in returned she smiled. I then returned my attention to the three new occupants of the base.

"I'm Raf," the small boy with glasses said as he stepped forward. I then watched as a young Asian girl ran up to Bulkhead.

"I'm Miko, who are you?"

"Bulkhead," he answered nervously.

"I bet you're a truck, a monster truck, do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Have you ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Man she asks a lot of questions.

"Uh…" Yeah, real smart there Bulkhead. It was taking everything I had not to burst out laughing. I already knew pretty much everything that was going to be said next when dad walked into the room. Just to spare you the details and the boringness I'll skip it. Now dad was starting to notice my absence.

"Where is Solar Wing?" he asked.

"Hi ya," I said causing everybody but Arcee, Bulkhead, and Cliff Jumper to jump.

"Whoa, how did you get up there?" the Asian girl asked. Glaring at Cliff and Bulk I answered, "Two certain mech's scared the scrap out of me."

"What did you do partner?" Arcee asked Cliff. He pulled out his tape recorder and played the same thing that he used to scare me with while he and Bulkhead started to snicker again. "Boy's… Come on Solar Wing, time to come down." Just then the bases proximity alarm went off.

"Actually I think I'll stay up here a bit longer."

"What's that?" the raven haired teen asked. I didn't quite catch his name.

"The proximity alarm, Fowler's here," Bee said. The kids looked confused until Raf told them. Apparently they can't understand Bumblebee, well, except for Raf.

"It's Fowler," Ratchet said as he brought up a camera that showed the top of the base with an extremely mad looking African-American heading for the elevator.

"No dui," I said sarcastically which earned me a glare in return. Dad had said something to the kids which I didn't catch, but I had a feeling that it was go hide. Watching the elevator descend I readied my audios for a yelling fit from Fowler.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and on a particular note multiple sightings of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car! So is there anything that you want to get off of your tin chest, Prime?" Even though I was in the rafters and had covered my audio receptors I still couldn't keep from cringing. Sometimes it's a pain when you have more sensitive hearing then most everybody else. It took me awhile to regain my hearing, but it was just in time for me to watch Bulkhead smash one of Ratchet's tools. 'Here we go,' I thought already trying to keep from laughing.

"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!" 'Nope, can't do it,' I thought before I burst out laughing effectively startling Fowler, which caused me to laugh harder. I didn't catch any of the last part of the conversation before Fowler left because I was laughing so hard.

"… so you and your team handle this Prime, under the Radar. Or I will," he said before the elevator shut. By now my howls of laughter had diminished to fits of giggles.

"Pretty big bearing's, for a human," Bulkhead said.

"Agent Fowler is only worried about his world Bulkhead as he should be." Dad then looked up at me worriedly. I smiled in a reassuring way which caused him to smile.

"Optimus, I have detected an energon signal somewhere in Nebraska," Ratchet reported.

"Understood, activate the Ground Bridge." It took like three seconds for Ratchet to produce the ground bridge before dad said his most famous line. "Autobot's, transform and roll out!"

"Where did they go?" the raven haired kid asked. Why was I not able to hear what his name was!? I tuned out the over scientific speech Ratchet was giving until Miko asked, "So I could just hop on through and visit my parents over in Tokyo?"

"Naturally, in fact allow me to send you there right now, all three of you."

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko warned. I snickered a tiny bit at her antics which caused her to smile at me. Yeah, I was definitely going to get along with her really well. We all kind of did our own thing for a little while until I turned over and watched as Miko went to touch something.

"Don't touch that," Ratchet said bluntly. His back was now turned to her and she tried to touch something else. "Don't touch that either." Man he's good.

"Is there anything here that we can touch?" Raven hair asked.

"With Ratchet in the room nothing but the floor can be touched," I said. There was this loud beeping noise that not only scared me half to death but got my attention to turn towards Ratchet.

"How come you guys are using human technology?" Raf asked.

"Well it certainly wasn't by choice. The devises in here were passed down to us when we inherited this former missile silo." Then a whole bunch of beeps sounded of as a whole swarm of error messages appeared on the screen. I snickered a tiny bit at what was going on.

"Here, let me fix that," Raf said as he plugged his laptop into one of the human sized computers and began to type away.

"You do realize that this is complex technology, it isn't a child's toy."

"Now try," the young human said. The error messages disappeared and Ratchet sent this odd look to the boy, which caused me to burst out laughing.

"Laugh it up sparkling," the old bot said distastefully.

"Hey, I'm not a sparkling anymore and you know it. I am a young femme," I finished in a snobbish voice.

"If I recall young femmes breathe metaphorical fire, not real fire. Not to mention that you are far from being a 'femme'." I gave the old coot a fake scorned look before continuing on.

"If I recall bot's your age are supposed to act like they have a rod shoved up their tail pipe and be nice to young femmes."

"Back in my day 'young femmes' respected their elders and didn't give them any lip."

"Did you seriously just say 'back in my day'? Man you really are as old as Cybertron itself."

"You have no right to talk about Cybertron like you know it!" he said suddenly getting very snippy.

"Hey, just because I've never really been to Cybertron doesn't mean that it still isn't my home."

"Wait, you haven't been to Cybertron?" Miko asked.

"I've been here for as long as these guys have, maybe longer. But for as long as I can remember these walls have practically been the only things that I've seen."

"What do you mean by 'maybe longer'?"

"I was found when I was really young. I don't even know who my real parents are." I caught a look of understanding from raven hair and was confused until I decided not to bother myself with his personal problems. "Hey boy with the raven black hair. I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Oh, it's Jackson Darby, but everyone calls me Jack."

"Nice to meet you."

"I don't think I caught your name either."

"My name is Solar Wing, the daughter of Optimus Prime."

"Nice to meet you, so was Optimus the one who found you?"

"Yeah, although he wouldn't tell me when, where, how, and why he even found me. But I don't really care much, except for when I really try to think about it." He nodded in a way that said he actually understood what I was trying to say.

"_**Ratchet, open the ground bridge using the arrival quordinants, now!**_" dad yelled through the comm. Link. My first thought was, '_Oh my god, something happened_', then, '_I hope that no one got hurt_', and finally, '_if Cliff went and got himself killed I'll kill him!_'. But luckily it was none of the above. However dad did this really cool flip, one handed hand stand, and then drop onto his feet and knees kind of thing.

"Whoa," I heard Miko whisper. '_Yeah, I know how you felt just now_, I thought as I spread my wings and drifted down from the rafters, folding them back into place when I landed.  
"You have wings!?" I heard Jack scream.

"Yep, cool huh?" He only nodded his head in agreement. "So, what exactly happened?"

"We infiltrated a Decepticon mining operation and found a most disturbing site," Dad clarified. "Arcee, tell us what you found." When we turned to Arcee we saw that she was exaughsted and leaning on a rate for support.

"Hey what's wrong partner," Cliff asked as he helped her sit down.

"I, I don't know. I was fine just a second ago, but now I feel as if I could fall into recharge for a few days." Ratchet came over and immediately scanned her, the light turning red over her hand.

"What's this?" he asked as he took one of his hand held scalpels and scrapped off whatever the purple residue was on her hand. "Go take a decontamination bath, now," He ordered.

"What is that stuff," I asked as I tried to get a better look.

"Solar Wing get back. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"The only thing it did to Arcee was make her nauseas, I don't think that it could do anything other than that."

"The effects could be different on other bot's, especially one with a genetic makeup like yours," He said as he walked away clarifying that the conversation was over. Dad came up and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Between you and Ratchet I never get to do anything fun."

"That is not true."

"Really?" I asked as I turned towards him. "I wake up, breakfast, study, lunch, more studying, dinner, chores, and then I either pass out or listen to music as a pass times, usually the latter."

"That is… not entirely true." I gave him a blank stare before raising my left optic ridge. He just stared at me for a couple of seconds. "Bulkhead, Cliff Jumper, your adopted niece is in need of fresh air," he said before walking away, aka towards the med bay.

"So, what should we do?" Cliff asked as he and Bulkhead walked up. I was about ready to answer when Jack interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt," yeah right, "but no bars."

"This silo was built to isolate any and all radio waves that do not belong to the team, is something wrong?" Dad asked and explained, not exactly in that order.

"If I don't call my mom like now I'm pretty sure the police will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken the law?" He asked even though it was obvious.

"Dad?"

"Yes?

"Curfew, it's an earthling tradition that you adopted to help with managing me remember?"

"She's right, it's past 10." Dad nodded his head.

"Bulkhead, you are to accompany Miko home."

"Sweet! My host parents are going to freak!" She cheered.

"…And keep covert surveillance in vehicle mode."

"Curb side duty, got it."

"Ah," Miko whined.

"Better luck next time," Cliff and I said in unison.

"Bumblebee, you are to accompany Raf to his residence." The scout and mini hacker smiled at each other.

"Ratchet…"

"Busy"

"Arcee, you are to accompany Jack." Dad said as he caught Arcee just as she came out of the decontamination shower. Jack smiled at her.

"Ugh, still dizzy." Yeah, that was horrible.

"Your fine sais your fasciation," Ratchet chimed in. She groaned in annoyance as Cliff, Bulk, and I tried to hold in our snickers and giggles.

"Go ahead laugh it up."

"Okay," I managed to get out just before we began our little laughing fits. I could tell already that this little group of ours was going to have a lot of ups and downs. But mostly overly embarrassing and hilarious times.


End file.
